clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beary Nice
Beary Nice is a main character in another segment of Uncle Grandpa called "New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person." He is also the recurring character of Uncle Grandpa. Beary Nice is always trying new things and loving them, but horrible things happen to Hot Dog Person when he tries them. His catchphrase is "(blank) is beary nice. Oh wait, that's me!". He is voiced by the show's supervising director and storywriter, Audie Harrison. Bio TBA Personality Beary Nice is very optimistic about everything he does and is wanting to have new experiences. Everytime he tries something new he usually enjoys it, unlike his friend Hot Dog Person whom never seems to have a good experience. Beary likes to give off the vibe that he is unaware and naive, as shown in the Ice Cream episode when he entirely missed Hot Dog Person's screaming fit over getting stung on the tongue with a bee because he was too busy enjoying his ice cream and humming very loudly. He asked Hot Dog Person to climb up an electrical tower, thinking it was a tree. He was also excited about Hot Dog Person reaching the top. When Hot Dog Person was carried away by a bird and put into its nest so he could be feasted upon by its young, Beary Nice looked on at Hot Dog Person happily and claimed his near-death or death as a "New Experience". Beary has, however, shown signs that under his soft, optimistic exterior lies a malicious sadist who enjoys torturing Hot Dog Person with so-called "new experiences", able to hide it well enough that he is always able to sucker Hot Dog Person into following him. This is heavily implied in "Pal.0", when he is seen with a rather evil-looking expression. Technical Details Basis Beary Nice is based on a teddy bear. Livery Beary Nice is painted brown with a pink nose, round eyes, two tiny teeth sticking out, and a tan splotch on his stomach. He wears a light blue/green bow tie with white polka dots on it. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games (cameo) and Ghosts! Voice Actors *Audie Harrison (UK/US) *Eran Mor (Israel) *José Antonio Toledano (Latin America) *Stefano Broccoletti (Italy) *Yuta Odagaki (Japan) *Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) *Carina Chereji (Romania) *Anton Savenkov (Russia) Whistle Trivia *His name is a pun on "Very Nice" *In the episode Belly Bros Beary Nice was seen around the Earth when Belly Bag was explaining that Uncle Grandpa is everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa. *He made a cameo on the title card of the episode "Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *He made an appearance in the Uncle Grandpa checkerboard commercial. *In the episode Charlie Burgers, he was seen sitting down in a seat on a airplane with Hot Dog Person. *In the episode Brain Game, he is shown on a poster in the background of the subway. *In the episode Afraid of the Dark, he is one of Susie's stuffed animals. He also transforms into "Scary Nice" later in the episode. *In the episode 1992 Called, he is featured on a cereal box called "Beary O's" *In the episode Food Truck, he was a toy on a bookshelf. *In the Episode The History of Wrestling, this the first time Beary and Hot Dog Person were involved in a fight. *He made an appearence on the title card of "Grounded". *In the Uncle Grandpa Babies short, he appeared as a toy. *Beary seems to be a product line in the show with toy appearences and advertisements. *He can drive as seen in Uncle Grandpa Retires. *In the Episode Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years, Beary nice is working their strengths with Crazy Baby and Mr. Gus sees him. Category:Characters Category:Uncle Grandpa Characters